


Hold Me

by HashtagThePanda



Series: 50 Days of Teen Wolf [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Isaac Has a Bad Dream, M/M, Middle of the Night Snuggles, Protective Scott, hold me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac has a bad dream and wakes Scott up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

"Scott."

Isaac's voice was soft; just barely above a whisper as he stood beside Scott's bed in the middle of the night after having a bad dream, almost desperate to wake up the other teenager. "Scott, wake up."

"Mmph, what?" Scott asked, rolling over onto his side to look at him. "It's the middle of the night, dude. Go back to bed."

"I can't. I had a bad dream," Isaac said, glancing from him to the empty space that wasn't being occupied by the other's body and back again. "Please Scott?"

Sighing, Scott moved a little and Isaac slipped under the covers next to him. "Was it the freezer dream again?"

"Yeah." A moment went by before speaking again. "Scott?"

"What?"

"Hold me?"

Without another word, Scott moved to drape an arm around him, holding him close, waiting until he drifted back off to sleep before going back himself.


End file.
